


Yours

by Civilliany



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my weekly contribution to StilettoRoyalty's #SultrySundaySmutSeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four Prompt - Love and loathing in Starling City 
> 
> Song inspiration - Yours by Ella Henderson 
> 
> Sorry this is a tad bit late, the Golden Globes distracted me. It is still sunday where I am so I'm going to count it as on time. This one was a harder to write then the rest so please be kind.
> 
> Again, still writing on the iPad so excuse the grammar mistakes. I'm getting a new laptop this week so hopefully I'll have new chapters of my other fics up soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;) We only have one week left of the #SultrySundaySmutSeries to go.

****

* * *

 

 

She could feel every rapid beat of his heart under her trembling hand, as she traced circles across his naked chest, staring into his blue eyes.

 

She may not be able to see every muscle, or every scar, or every tattoo that graced his body in the darkness that surrounded them, but she knew, she knew each and every one intimately. They were burned upon her mind like the stars in the sky.

 

His body was hers, just as hers was his.

 

She tried, desperately, to quell the emotions brewing beneath her surface, but her hand continued to trembled as she trailed it across his Bratva tattoo. 

 

His hand took hers, pressing it against his pounding heart, as he looked at her. Truly looked at her, open and honest, letting her see that the same emotions that brewed within her were the same ones brewing within him. Fear, pain, terror, and love. Love beyond all else.

 

Tonight was a night that she would never forget. Tonight was a night that she wish she could forget. Tonight was a night she had almost lost him.  

 

She had almost lost her husband. She had almost lost the man who she loved with every ounce of her being, that made her feel wanted and desired and loved like no one before him ever had. She almost lost the man who elicited every emotion that a human being could ever display from her on a daily basis. She almost lost the man that had given her a foundation, a faith in the idea of family, a family that she had always dreamed of, but feared she would never have.

 

"It's yours," he whispered, pressing her hand deeper into his chest, above his pounding heart. "It's yours. It's been yours from the moment I saw you. It's been yours before I even realized it. It's been yours even when you thought you didn't need it. It's been yours even if you never wanted it."

 

She could feel the bed move beneath her, as his body ate up the space between them, intertwining their legs together, one arm surrounding her, while the other remained enclosed atop the one pressed against his pounding heart.  

 

"My heart is yours, Felicity. It will always be yours. It will always be yours no matter what stands in our way or what we face," he spoke, his voice so sure and confident of the words that spilled from his mouth. "Nothing will ever stop the love that I have for you, that I feel for you every second of every day. I love you, Felicity. Don't ever doubt that. Don't ever doubt that I will always, always, find a way back to you."

 

His lips descended upon hers, swallowing them in a slow and gentle kiss, a kiss that warmed her body, her heart, and her soul. Both of his arms now surrounded her, as his lips moved down her chin and onto his neck, kissing every bit of exposed skin that he came into contact with.

 

She could feel the change, the heat that always existed between the two of the, spark to life, as he moved further south.

 

The t-shirt that she had worn to bed, a t-shirt she had stolen from him, was stripped from her body, leaving her completely bare, as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. Teasing and caressing her nipple with his tongue and teeth, before moving to the other. Drawing moans and cries of pleasure from her lips.

"Oliver," she cried, knowing that he understood what she was asking of him in one word.

 

He shifted her on top of him, letting her feel his mounting desire for her between his legs before plunging into her in one deep stroke.

 

She could see stars as he struck places deep within her that no one had ever reached before him.

 

They rocked together, slowly and against each other, drawing louder and louder cries from the other.

 

His hands gripped her hips, as she gripped his shoulders. Desperately seeking purchase. She felt herself tighten around him, knowing she close, so close.

 

Her blood and body burned, as she plunged onto him harder and harder.

 

His blood and body burned, as he thrust harder and harder into her.

 

Sweat dripped between their bodies, as they stared into each other's eyes. Need, want, desire, lust, and love filtered between them.

 

"Say it, Felicity. Say it! Say it," he begged, as he moved his thumb against her clit, knowing she was close.

 

"I'm yours. Oh, god. I'm yours. I'm yours, Oliver," she moaned, as she felt him thrust even harder and deeper into her.

 

She screamed as her orgasm washed over her. She felt him spasming within her, knowing he was close.

 

"Come on, baby," she plead, as her hands gripped his short hairs at the back of his head, riding him harder. "Come for me. Make me yours," she moaned.

 

"Yours. Yours. Yours," he chanted, as he came.

 

They held onto each other, still buried deep within the other, as they came down from their explosive orgasms.

 

She placed kisses against his face, as he placed kisses across her shoulders. Neither one willing to let the other go.

 

She never felt more safe, more desired, more loved, than when she was in his arms.

 

The heat began them began to flicker to life again, as the fingers trailed up and down her back.. She could feel him begin to harden within her, knowing that their desire, their lust, their love for one another had barely been sated.

 

He slowly eased out of her, letting her cunt squeeze him even harder.

 

She was flipped onto her stomach, as he kissed her down her spine, leaving marks behind in their place.

 

She felt his fingers ground against her ass, before he plunged back into her center. He plunged into her, again and again, stroking the fire that ignited between the two of them.

 

He thrust harder and deeper into her, more savage-like than he had been before, drawing screams of pleasure from her lips.

 

Yours was the last words that fell from their lips, as the collapsed against each other, sated, their bodies curled around each other, as sleep began to invade their bodies.

 

They both knew the truths that had been spoken tonight. He would always belong to her, just as she would always belong to him

 

 


End file.
